You're Still Tired
by kevin the bird
Summary: Gus is woken up from his nap and then separated from his mothers, but his grandmother happily takes care of him.


Melanie and Lindsay had decided that they would have everyone over for their anniversary. They didn't often get to have people over because they were always busy with the baby, so they figured that their anniversary was a good way to socialize while keeping Gus in a familiar setting. But when people started showing up, he was still sleeping, so they both decided that they would wake him up, thinking that because he was at home, he would be able to go to sleep for the night whenever he wanted. But within minutes of him waking up and being brought downstairs, he was separated from both of his mothers, so he was just wondering around. He still had sleep in his eyes and he looked like he was about to cry when Debbie noticed him walking around. She called his name and when Gus heard it, he looked around. When he recognized his grandmother, as she was now formally known as, a smile immediately replaced the frown that was continually getting deeper. He walked over to her and lifted his arms up, wanting Debbie to pick him up. When she did, he practically threw himself into her chest, resting his head against her shoulder. Vic, who had been talking to Debbie when she noticed Gus, watched the entire thing, a smile appearing on his face immediately. Gus was the best baby a parent could ask for. He didn't mind being passed around from person to person. In fact, he enjoyed it. But when he was tired, he only wanted people he knew and trusted to hold him.

"D'awe," Vic said as he rested a hand on Gus' back and softly started to rub it. "You're still a little tired, huh, kiddo?" he asked. That's when Debbie moved Gus so he was sitting on her hip. Gus rested his head back against Debbie's shoulder again once he was sitting on her hip and started to play with the button on her over-sized button up shirt she was wearing.

"You're still tired, aren't you, sweetheart?" Debbie said, echoing her brother's question.

"Uh-huh," Gus said softly as he stopped playing with the button on Debbie's shirt and put a thumb in his mouth, which in turn rested his arm against Debbie's chest. Debbie smiled as she planted a kiss on Gus' head. Debbie and Vic then continued with their conversation when Lindsay walked over to them, trying to find her son. She was about to ask them if they had seen Gus when she noticed him in Debbie's arms, happily content with his thumb in his mouth. Lindsay wrapped her arm around Debbie's waist and pulled her in for a side hug. Debbie was a little surprised, but she smiled as she mirrored Lindsay's actions and wrapped her free arm around Lindsay's waist.

"Hi, sweetheart," Debbie said. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Lindsay breathed. "Oh, yeah. I was just looking for Gus. But I see he's content here with his Grandma Deb," she said as she looked at her son. "Do you want me to take him? He looks like he's about to fall asleep again." Debbie also looked at Gus and smiled to herself.

"This is your party, honey," Debbie said. "Just relax, I can watch him for now. He'll be asleep in a matter of minutes."

"You sure?" Lindsay asked. "I can take him upstairs," she said. Debbie didn't mind looking after Gus. Even though she wasn't biologically related to the boy in her arms, she thought of his father as her son, so she thought of Gus as her grandson.

"It's fine, sweetie," Debbie replied. "I can take care of him for the rest of the night. You go and have some fun," she said.

"Thank you, Deb," Lindsay said. Just then, she looked down at her son, who was still barely holding on to consciousness. "You like Grandma right now, don't you, honey?" she asked. Gus smiled up at his mother.

"Uh-huh," he said to his mother as she leaned towards him and kissed him on the head. Debbie laughed as she moved Gus around so he was resting against her chest again, his head still against her shoulder. Debbie's arms were draped around his back comfortingly as Gus nudged her chest.

"Thank you again, Debbie," Lindsay said as she gave Debbie one last hug before making her rounds again.

"It's fine, sweetie," Debbie said as Gus' eyes continued to droop. He gave one last smile as Lindsay left. Within a few minutes of Debbie and Vic picking up their conversation for a third time, Gus was fast asleep. He then spent the rest of the night in Debbie's arms.


End file.
